1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to a wafer level device having two wafers engaged together, and more particularly, to a wafer level lens having two lenses combined together through a concave modeling engaged with a convex modeling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wafer level camera module is a very attractive technique for apparatuses like handheld mobile devices. It results in the smaller occupied camera module size, especially compared with the conventional camera lens. A wafer level lens is an important component of the wafer level camera module, and the complexity raises along with the demand for high pixel resolution and some other special requirements, for instance, a wide angle lens. Generally, optical glasses and glues are stacked up layer by layer to form a wafer level lens module. In theory, the performance of the lens module upgrades as the number of optical glasses rises. Conventionally, two wafer level lenses would be glued to each other and then be cut, thus defects are easy to happen.
That is to say, the alignment of glass elements is a troublesome issue. Especially high accuracy is an extreme requirement in an optical system. The de-centered lens would result in symptoms including “glowing” highlights, or an uneven distribution of sharpness. Thus, there is a need for an innovative wafer level lens design which is capable of avoiding the de-centering issue for improving the accuracy of the wafer level lens.